


serrated secrets

by DelusionsbyBonnie



Category: Battle for London in the Air (Roleplay)
Genre: Fae AU, Gen, Liam's middle name is hubris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelusionsbyBonnie/pseuds/DelusionsbyBonnie
Summary: Liam isn't dead, I promise! (he just wishes he was)
Kudos: 1





	serrated secrets

Stealing softly into silent shadows, he walks

Foxlike, tempting Fate, fully convinced he is

Quick-witted, careful, conniving enough to survive

In this goblin-market maze of masks and truth.

Sweet-scented voices cry,  _ Secret-seller,  _

_ Show us wares of woe and weal and whispers, _

But he clutches only one key tonight, casting

His net for no common prey, but a noble prize.

Her true name is not for mortal knowledge,

But echoes in empty caverns after evening falls

On blood-soaked and trampled battlefields bereft

Of the clemency of carrion crow and wolf.

She deigns to meet this merchant of merited name,

A kingly claim for a quick-rising fire of a man.

_ Brian Boru, bring my desire, _

_ And my rich reward shall be your return _ .

Her smile, frozen milk under midwinter moon,

Chills him, cutting to the quick, and all at once

He sees the slip, his sin of pride,

The hubris of his human undoing gutted before him.

She returns richer, this ravager of men,

Leaving another brought low behind her.

Secrets once swept together slip away,

Bleeding back into shadows from broken fingers.


End file.
